Fall
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Just a little fic I wrote out of boredom and PMS. Might suck but I liked it. Please R&R!


**Okay, so, this story is the result of tons of sugar and PMS so sorry if it sucks. Please review if you want but don't flame me. Standard disclaimers apply, etcetera, etcetera.**

Danny lay on his bed and thought; _I bet she's having a wonderful time,_ grumpily. Sam, his Sam, was on a date with some Goth jackass he wanted to rip in half for even looking at her. And she had made him go with her to buy an outfit for the date. She ended up buying a black dress that barely covered her ass and purple-black stripped arm warmers, or whatever they were, and he could only imagine how wonderful she looked. She had also bought fishnets to wear on her legs and sexy little heels. He closed his eyes and saw her hair swept up in a messy ponytail and the outfit on her, hugging each curve perfectly. She was smiling with plum or violet eye shadow on her eyes and glittering onyx nail polish on the nails that he wanted to run over his skin. Her lips were painted purple with lipstick meant to stay on no matter what. He wondered if giving head counted on that list of no-matter-whats.

"I'm so stupid," he shouted at himself. "How could I not tell her when I had the chance? Now's she's off on a date with her dream guy and there's nothing I can do about it!" He banged his head against his side table until he felt a vibrating against his leg. He pulled out his phone as it started to ring out Sam's ring tone: Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. "Hey."

"Hi." She sounded so broken; it was hard not to yell for her to tell him where she was so he could come get her. Rain was pouring on the window and he could hear it beating on a tin roof on her end. A bus stop maybe? "Can you come get me? I...I don't know what to do, Danny," she sobbed.

"I'll be right there. Are you wet?" He heard a muttered, "Soaked," and jumped up to get towels and an umbrella. Then he dashed downstairs to the garage and into his forest green truck. "It's okay, Sam. I'll be right there."

He practically tore down the street, listening to her sniffles to make sure she was still there, and found her at a bus stop, taking shelter from the icy rain, outside a ritzy hotel. He parked and grabbed the red umbrella. She stood up and he noticed she looked beautiful in her outfit, just the way he had pictured, before she looked up and his heart broke for her. Her eyes were filled with tears and her plum eye make-up was running a bit. He opened the umbrella and led her to the passenger down. Then he got in and wrapped her in the towels before turning on the heater on full blast. "What did he do?" he asked after a minute of pregnant silence.

"Nothing. I sprayed him with the pepper spray you and Tucker forced on me before he could. But he tried. We were eating dinner at the restaurant inside and he suddenly asked the waiter to bring our food to a room. I didn't get it but he said he wanted more privacy. I thought that was all but he tried to...To..." She tossed off the towel and lurched herself outside before vomiting into a garbage can next to the bus stop. She felt so violated. So...unclean. Danny got out with the umbrella and rubbed her back as he held it over her. She finished vomiting and he got her back into the cab of the truck. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, it's his fault." _I'll kill him. I'll rip his damn head off and feed him to sharks. What did he do to her? _Danny held her tightly despite how wet he was getting from her soaked clothes with one arm and drove home with the other. Once there, he carried her to his room and gently settled her on the bed. "I'm going to go run you a bath."

"Okay," she moaned. He felt tears well in his sky blue eyes as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Danny," Sam whimpered.

"Shh. It's okay." He bundled her up and slipped off her shoes to make her more comfortable before going to run a bath in his bathroom. He filled it with warm water and went back into the bedroom to find her trying to remove her fishnets. "What's wrong?"

"They shrunk, I guess. They're digging into my ass," she muttered. He shuddered. God help him. "Yeah. It hurts." He nodded and gently made her lie back on his bed. She looked at him from where her head was on his pillow and he gently pushed up her dress and turned the top of the tights intangible, pulling them away quickly. She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

He nodded and took off her arm things next, tossing them to the floor despite how expensive they were. She was never wearing any of it again. Not without his fury being rekindled. _He_ had touched them. Sam shivered. She was cold, he remembered. Danny turned all her clothes intangible and tossed them away before lifting her up and carrying her into the bathroom. She sighed contently as he placed her in the warm water. "There."

"Danny, don't go," Sam begged, grabbing his arm as he rose. "You're angry. Why?"

"Because he hurt you. And I'm going to hurt him." He flew off before she could object. Danny flew until he found the jackass still at the hotel with a very willing maid under him. He grabbed the guy, Derek, and tossed him to the floor. "Leave," he barked at the woman. "And don't speak of this." She nodded and ran out.

"W-Who're you?"

"I'm the one man on this Earth that loves Sam Manson more than anything." Derek's eyes widened. Uh-oh. "I'm going to make you hurt worse than she is right now."

He left the Goth creep lying on the floor, beaten, bloody, and bruised, and returned home to find Sam curled up under his blankets on his bed. She looked like she was asleep so he leaned over a kissed her cheek, hoping to wake her. Sam opened her eyes and sat up. _Damn it. Why'd she have to put on my shirt?_ "Hey."

"Hi. Why did you do? You didn't kill him, did you?" He shook his head and she relaxed slightly. "Good. I don't want you to become a murderer because of me."

"Well, he may have trouble walking from now on, is that okay?" She nodded and smiled at him. He sat down and took her dry, warm form into his arms. "Sorry. I'm all wet and freezing."

"Deathly cold," she said in agreement. "I didn't take my bath yet. I was hoping you'd take one with me." He nodded and she led the way. He turned into Danny Fenton again and she slowly lifted his shirt off him. He reciprocated with the one she was wearing. Gently, he placed it on the counter, praying to God the scent remained. He would never wash it again if it did. Then he kicked off his shoes and tossed away his pants. She bent over and ran the water so they could take a shower instead. He licked his lips and stared at her firm ass. _Thank the heavens for ghost fighting_, he thought hungrily. _I could slide my entire length into that perfect ass. Mm. She's so perfect. _"Danny?"

He jerked out of his fantasy and saw her eyes stray to his hardening member. "Sorry. Boy, hormones, you're beautiful, it's hard to control." She nodded her understanding and stepped into the tub. He took some deep breaths before joining her. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"He didn't actually rape me. Just...touched when and where I didn't want him. You wouldn't do that." She turned and threw her arms around his neck. His member awoke rather quickly. She gasped as it was pressed against her and he flinched, expecting to be hit. "Teenage hormones are so infuriating, right?" He nodded and smiled softly, gently reaching up to push her hair from her face. Then he gently kissed her forehead. "Can you help me wash, Danny? Just...Get the feeling of his hands off me."

Danny nodded and grabbed his bath sponge quickly. She turned around and pressed her back against his front with a contented sigh as he began to wash her stomach gently. Then up he went, tracing the outline of her breast and her succulent nipples and on to her neck and arms. Then he went back down, cleaning everywhere and loving every minute. She turned around and he washed her back attentively. He was so glad no one was home. Especially Jazz, considering the bathroom connected to her room too.

"Thank you," she murmured as he finished with everything above her waist and her butt and he nodded. Then he gently pressed her against the wall and knelt down to wash her long, delicious legs. She moaned when he scrubbed all her sensitive spots with vigor. Danny's member pulsed and he considering jerking off despite her being there but ignored the idea. "Oh, Danny," she sighed. "You're so wonderful."

He washed her hair next and they both stepped under the water to rinse off. Then it was his turn, apparently, because Sam pushed him against the wall and began to scrub his skin as he had done. She dropped to her knees and he gasped at how close she was to his manhood. That lipstick was still there because she hadn't tried to wipe it off. He could imagine her giving him head so vividly, it disgusted him. Gently, he lifted her up and wiped off her make-up with his thumbs. "Why?"

"Why what?" She looked at him curiously as he held her face in his hands.

"Why do you put that stuff on? You're flawless without it." She blushed and looked away. "Sam?"

"Paullina is flawless. I'm the type of girl who has to have make-up on to be flawless." Danny shook his head. "Yes, I am."

"Not to me. I think you're perfect." He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head lovingly. She sobbed and he held her tighter. "Sam?"

"Thank you, Danny." She lifted her head and kissed his lips quickly. He smiled and blushed. "Can you wash your hair? I'm going to go get dry towels." She slipped out of the shower and he leaned back against the gray tile with a smile, putting his hand to his lips to keep her warmth there. _She kissed me, _he thought ecstatically. _SHE KISSED ME!_

He jumped out of his daze and went to wash his hair, grinning like a complete dope until he was done and remembered why Sam was there to begin with. He calmed himself quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist after shutting off the water. She had taken the shirt he had placed on the counter, he noticed. He opened the door and saw her pulling it on, ever so slowly taking away his wonderful view. It reached her creamy, delectable mid-thigh. "Hey."

"Hi," she muttered, turning around. He walked over and retrieved some black boxers and grey sleep pants from his dresser. Carefully, he put them on then picked a pair of purple boxers for her. She pulled them on and thanked him quietly. "I'm hungry. Do you want to order something? I'll pay."

"You don't have to but I was thinking the same thing. What're you hungry for?" He tucked her into his bed and sat on the edge beside her. Her shoulder length black hair was tempting him to push it away from her neck and cheeks. She beat him to it.

"A nice veggie burger with fries," she told him as her eyelids became heavy. All she wanted to do was sleep. Danny nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving her to her nap so he could order the food from a new fast food place that delivered and had great veggie burgers. Sam turned over in Danny's small bed and buried her face in his pillow, his wonderful scent flooding her senses. Sandalwood and whatever his soap was supposed to smell like. A forest, maybe? Whatever it was, she liked it. She pulled his dark blue comforter tighter around her and relaxed into the soft mattress. Suddenly, a freezing chill over came the room. She sat up and looked around for Danny. "What are you doing?"

He floated over, still invisible, and sat in the air beside the bed, watching her protectively. "Danny, I know you're there. It's kind of hard not to, remember?"

"I'm just watching over you," he muttered before lying down in the air and relaxing as Sam lay back down and pulled the blanket up to her neck with a slight smile. "Night."

"Night," she said with a yawn. He watched her slowly drift off with a tender smile before slowly lowering himself down and lying beside her. Sam turned over in her sleep and snuggled closer. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and smiled. "Mm. Danny," she muttered in her sleep.

"Shh. It's okay. I would never hurt you, Sam." He rubbed her back tenderly and thought about how beautiful she was when she slept. Slowly, he began to fall asleep himself. However, not before turning back into his human self.

Sam woke with the doorbell for an alarm and someone's arms around her in a loving embrace. She slipped out of his arms and he groaned in compliant but she was more focused on getting downstairs and getting the door. The delivery boy eyed her lack of attire but she ignored it, paying for the food and shutting the door in his face. She then put their meals in the microwave and ran upstairs to Danny's room eagerly. He was shifting on the bed like he was about to wake up and it looked like he was having a nightmare so she quickly climbed into bed with him and he immediately relaxed upon having her in his arms again.

"Sam," he sighed in his sleep as a smile graced his lips.

"Danny, it's time to wake up." He didn't even stir except to pull her closer. "Danny, please. Wake up."

"Mm," he grunted, burying his face in her neck. "Mine."

"Danny!" she yelled in his ear. He jumped, falling right off the bed, and took her with him. "Ow," they both moaned.

"Sorry, Sam," he muttered before lifting her up onto the bed and standing up.

"It's okay. But next time you decide to fall asleep when 'watching over me', try to do it without me being in your arms," she told him. He blushed and nodded bashfully. "Good. Food's here."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked considerately. She sighed and turned to face him. "You seem better but I can never tell with you."

She looked away and said, "I have to deal. I'm not some weak girl that needs to fall into the only guy she trust's arms the minute something goes wrong."

"What's wrong with having someone comfort you, Sam? What's wrong with letting me take care of you for one night?" He cupped her face and brushed her hair behind her ear gently. Tears filled her amethyst eyes.

"I can't let myself become dependant on it."

He gathered her against him and whispered, "Let me, Sam. If you do become dependant, God forbid, I'll give you all the comfort and love you want."

"We weren't talking about love." She looked at him curiously, as he swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. "Danny?"

"I was. I love you so much, Sam." Her eyes widened in surprise before she practically pounced on him and kissed him with so much passion they both went weak-kneed. He fell back on the bed and she climbed on top of him. Her still wet hair tickled his face and he didn't care to brush it away. Neither did she. They continued to kiss desperately, tugging on clothes to bring each other closer, and soon, Sam found herself under Danny on the bed. "Sam?"

"Can't talking wait?" she muttered, grabbing his shirt to make him kiss her again.

"Well, no because I need to know how you feel." She rolled her eyes and looked at him as if he was a moron and it was painfully obvious. "Sam," Danny insisted.

"Fine, okay? I love you. Now make love to me," she demanded. He grinned and nodded eagerly, running his hands down her to the bottom of her/his shirt and turning it intangible to remove it. "Ghost powers. Gotta love 'em."

He nodded his agreement, doing the same with the boxers and his clothes. Their screams of passion and pleasure echoed about the house for an hour before they fell asleep out of exhaustion, spooning together as they drifted off. Danny decided he liked the noises Sam made more than any music and he could live off her essence and Sam decided she never wanted to leave Danny's bedroom, so long as he stayed with her. Danny was first to rise and he quickly went to make sure everything was locked up and toss out their now ruined food. He ordered more and Sam came down in his t-shirt before it arrived.

"Hi."

"Hey. Wow. You look great. Got anything under that?" He eyed her hungrily and she put a finger to her lips and winked sexily. He felt his erection reappear.

"That's my secret. You want to find out, you'll have to work for it." He grinned and walked to her. She gasped as he lifted her up and set her on the table easily. "And I see you're eager to please."

"You know what I want?"

"What? My panties are under your bed, by the way. I didn't feel like going under there to get them." He rubbed her lips with his two fingers and grinned.

"You'll never get them back." She laughed. "Let's do this before the delivery guy gets here."

He sank into her and she gasped in pleasure. Then he began to move in and out of her, going harder and harder until he was practically slamming himself into her and she was screaming desperately for release. He shot inside her and she came not a second later. "Oh. Wow. Danny."

"Yeah. Wow." They recuperated then he took a deep breath and said, "Go upstairs and look up different positions on the computer. I'll bring our food up there, we'll eat, then we'll do whatever position you want." She nodded and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Danny. Thank you for letting me fall into you."

"I love you, Sam. You can always fall into me."

**End! No more writing! I'm so fucked up it's not funny. Reviews welcome! Be kind though. Don't break my little heart. Bye!**


End file.
